


under the stars tonight

by sinceresapphire



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Trip decides that Daisy deserves to have a real first date.





	under the stars tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for my MCU bingo card - First Date & Legacyquake

Being an agent in a secret organization that isn’t meant to exist really puts a damper on trying to get out and go on dates.

 

Trip has a plan though.

 

His girl, Daisy deserves to have a magical first date that isn’t them eating dinner in the common kitchen where anyone can walk on in.

 

It’s not hard to get help after he comes up with an idea and plan.

 

Trip isn’t surprised when May, Elena and Bobbi agree to help but is pleasantly surprised when Hunter volunteers and Bobbi shakes her head when he looks at her, letting Trip know she didn’t influence Hunter at all.

 

A rooftop moonlight picnic screams romance and a great first date.

 

May helps him with coming up with Daisy’s favorite foods while Bobbi and Elena both distract Daisy as they help her get ready and Hunter helps him set everything up.

 

“Come on, Trip. Tell me what’s going on,” Daisy begs as he leads her to the roof blindfolded.

 

“You’re gonna have to wait, it will be worth it. I promise,” he replies.

 

She pouts but accepts the situation because she knows he won’t tell her until he’s ready to.

 

Arriving at their destination, he makes her stand in one spot before moving behind her to remove the blindfold then just waits for her reaction.

 

Daisy looks out at the large picnic blanket with plates of food and candles all around with pillows to make it more comfortable as the roof is not one of the most comfortable places to sit and lay at any given moment. It takes her breath away. No one’s ever done something like this for her before.

 

“Trip, this is …absolutely amazing. You’re amazing for doing this,” she compliments.

 

Then she turns around to look at him.

 

“How’d I get so lucky?” she asks.

 

Instead of answering, he kisses the top of her head before leading her over to the blanket and helps her sit down.

 

“I wanted our first date to be special even though its tricky because of our line of work and location. I had help to pull this off, though why Hunter helped of his own free will…..I’ll never know,” says Trip.

 

“Probably ‘cause I’m his favorite person here, after Bobbi that is,” Daisy replies with a smirk.

 

“Well, he has good tastes as long as he doesn’t get any ideas,” comments Trip.

 

He pours them both a glass of chilled wine.

 

“To us and the hope of a long and meaningful relationship,” he toasts then he taps his glass against hers.

 

As he watches Daisy smile and laugh while enjoying the food and drink, Trip’s glad he came up with this idea and went through it.

 

Daisy lays down on the blanket once the plates are removed and makes him lay next to her.

 

“Thank you, Trip. I loved this and I love you,” she says shyly.

 

“I love you too, Daisy.”

 

They lay there in silence as they look up at the stars when he points something out.

 

“Look at that! Make a wish on the shooting star,” he says.

 

_I wish we can spend the rest of our lives together._


End file.
